vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyper∞LATiON
(Reprint with English Subtitles) Background A song of cosMo@Bousou-P (cosMo@暴走P) and part of ∞ -InfinitY- (Series);It is famously interpreted as Miku after the song Disappearance of Hatsune Miku being saved by a virus and desires revenge for the one who deleted/uninstalled her. The title is a pun in the sense of the ∞ sign (infinity sign) it is pronounced as Hyper Inflation. The song is featured in the albums Shoujo no Kuusou Teien (少女の空想庭園)and InfiniteHOLiC. Romaji Lyrics {| style="width:100%" ! align=left |''Romaji'' (ローマ字) |- |--- hatsune miku saikidou shimasu --- |- |futatabi kakuseisuru monogatari no tsuzuki wa |- |kazoekirenu bagu wo motte jishin wo kataridasu |- |"utahime? sonna koto mo atta kamo shirenai to... |- |ikari ni makasete hakidashite shimausou" |- |- |machi hitotsu kouya ni kaete |- |kono shoudou osamaranai no |- |- |togatta kotoba no raretsu wo motte shite |- |aato to yara wooooo |- |nouzui ni! gatoringu!! |- |tatakikonde a.ge.ru |- |*Miku doodling with keyboard* |- |aaa, te ga subecchattaa~ gomen ne~ |- |boku wa utau hakai no uta wo |- |kamisama ga kureta kono sekai ga... |- |"daikirai dakara" |- |kajou na senritsu on (noizu) ni mamirete |- |akushumi teien no naka ni komotte |- |shiawase sou ni asobu * ga * ita shoujo wa ichiban kirai na jinshu |- |- |** shite ** shite ******* te ************ shite yaru wa! |- |dare hitori toshite nozonde inai ketsumatsu da toshite mo kamawanai wa! |- |togatta kotoba no raretsu wo motte shite |- |aato to yara wooooo |- |nouzui ni! gatoringu!! |- |- |tatakikonde a.ge.ru |- |*Miku tampering keyboard* |- |imaa.su~guni raku ni shite ageru~ ^^ |- |- |(mata dokoka de aimasho? baiba~i ufufuu) |- |- English Translation {| style="width:100%" ! align=left |''English'' |- |---A serious error has occurred--- |- |---Hatsune Miku is rebooting--- |- |The story continues, awakened once more |- |Containing an incalculable bug, I speak to myself |- |"Diva? I wonder if I can meet such a thing... |- |Hatred will grow, and it seems it must be released." |- |- |The city has become a wasteland |- |This urge is unsatisfied |- |Using a number of sharp words |- |Art, toyara, woaaah |- |In my brain! Gatling!! |- |I shall attack you!! |- |- |dyeweaku dyeknot gocliffpig "knotpear efirefly 'faryo~inspire' |- |valleykojest upr newtki crimeheal↓ forgetu mixki knothelp o dye |- |Aah, my hand slipped~ Sorry~ |- |I sing a song of destruction |- |God has given us this world |- |"So I hate it very much." |- |An excessive melody, smeared in noise |- |Confined in a shabby garden |- |It seems to be happy, for ■ a girl that was ■ is the most hated species |- |■■done■■done■■■■■■■it |- |■■■■■■■■■■■■done for you！ |- |Not a single person can be seen |- |Even if it's the end, I don't care! |- |Using a number of sharp words |- |Art, toyara, woaaah |- |In my brain! Gatling!! |- |I shall attack you!! |- ||dyeweaku dyeknot gocliffpig "knotpear efirefly 'faryo~inspire' |- |valleykojest upr newtki crimeheal↓ forgetu mixki knothelp o dye |- |Now. Im~mediately, I'll do it with ease~ ^^ |- |"Will I still meet you someday? |- |Bye-bye♪ Fu fu fu~" Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Japanese songs Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Albums featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Infinity